Time Will Heal But it can also Harm
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: After making a bet with the gods, one dangerous demigod finds herself in Camp Halfblood, and forced to bunk with their least favorite camper. When a dark and foreboding ancient prophecy arouses, will Archaía Fýlax rise to the challenge, or fall back into the dark? Only Time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would have had puns hidden in every chapter and not left the Blood of Olympus with a cliffhanger. I only own my OC, the plot line and anything not recognizable in any fandom.

* * *

><p>Look, let me get this straight. Just because someone's dad wants to rule the universe and kill people doesn't mean their child is evil. Got it? Good. Some people don't get it. *cough* the Olympians *cough*.<p>

I am not a 'Daddy's girl'. Let me say that. Also, I didn't want this. Having a death sentence is not fun.

Currently, I'm standing in front of the Olympian council. "Archaía, you have been condemned by the council..." Zeus began, but I cut him off.

"Hold up! Just because my dad is/was evil, doesn't mean I am. That is probably the biggest lie ever. EVER. I. Am. Not. Evil. Got it?" I snap. Hermes sends me a signal that meant _Shut up now before you get electrocuted!_

"Um... Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice asks. The gods look up and I turn around. There was the one person I hated the most of all. My father was dead because of him. Again, I hated my father, but he was the only family I had.

"Perseus Jackson! You have no right to be here! Why have you come here?!" Zeus bellows. I can feel the anger steaming out of my ears. I. HATE. him.

"Uhh... I was going to visit Bessie. Who's she?" Percy replies. That's when I snapped.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! I HATE YOU MORE THAN THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS! YOU KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD!" I scream. Percy stands still.

"Wait... WHAT?!" He asks loudly. I cross my arms.

"Go away. I hate you." I turn away from him and storm off to the corner of the room. Actually, as close as I could get to the corner. The room is round. I turn my head to see Percy leave. "Good riddance." I mumble.

"Archaía, get over here. We're not done with your sentencing." Aphrodite calls, weaving powerful charmspeak into her voice. I get up on my own accord, roll my eyes, and reluctantly walk back to the semi-circle of gods.

"Archaía, you have been brought before the council for treason and crimes against Olympus. Your crimes have earned you the death sentence." Zeus booms. An idea that could possibly work shoots to the front of my mind.

"Brother, let's make a deal. Give me one year at Camp Halfblood to see that I am not evil. If I fail, you can give me the worst torture imaginable. If I don't, I get to live and my slate gets cleaned. Do you swear on the river Styx to accept the conditions and not interfere?" I explain smoothly, knowing I could not fail.

"I swear on the river Styx to accept your conditions and not interfere. I also swear that I will punish you if you use your power to lengthen your allotted time." Aw snap. There goes part of my strategy. "Now off you go." Zeus shoos me away.

"Oh and a couple things before you go. One, do not reveal your identity. Two, good luck. And three, hope it doesn't hurt too much when you land." Apollo lists.

"Wait...WHAT?" I ask, only realizing what he means moments later. When I'm free falling above a camp. I try moving, but the air pressure is too great. The barrier shimmers. "Oh shoot." I curse under my breath. I am spread-eagled when I smack into the barrier. Oh look! A demigod pancake! I slide down the barrier until my feet hit the ground and I fall backwards. "Crabs… How am I supposed to get in?" I mutter. A demigod comes up to me.

"Why didn't the barrier let you in?" She asks. I shrug. "Whatever, I can still get you in. I, Annabeth Chase, grant passage to…" She stops abruptly. "What's your name?" she asks.

"Archaía Fýlax." I reply, standing up and dusting myself off.

"I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, grant passage to Archaía Fýlax!" Annabeth call out. The barrier lightens and lets me through. "So you're a demigod, huh?" Annabeth asks. I nod. "Do you know your godly parent?"

"I have a few hunches, but I'm not sure." I lie, pulling up my hoodie so it would cover my hair clip. The hair clip was also a scythe that I named Enίai, meaning Being. I look around and see a centaur next to a two-story colonial. I go up to him, my gold eyes hidden by my blue-black bangs.

"Hello there. I am Chiron. Are you new here?" He asks and I nod. "Do you know who your godly parent is?" I nod again.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I sheepishly reply, moving my bangs out of my eyes. My eyes shine from under my hood. Chiron steps back.

"Come with me. We should talk about this in private. What is your name?" Chiron asks.

"Archaía Fýlax." I reply, moving my bangs back. I follow Chiron into the colonial. We go to a back room and I sit on a bean bag.

"Archaía Fýlax, who are you?" Chiron asks.

"I am the daughter of… Kronos. My mother was Angeli Fýlax, descendant of Poseidon. My mother was killed when I was seven, right in front of my eyes." I feel a pain behind my eyes. I wince and fall onto my side. "It...hurts. It...hurts a lot…" The world starts spinning and goes black.

* * *

><p>So... New story! I know I should be working on my other stories... but I'm totally stuck. I have another chapter ready for Light and Shadow: Meet the Twins, but I kind of don't know where I'm going with that story...<p>

I've been busy with prepping for midterms. *sobs angrily* I HATE MIDTERMS!

I'm going to be such a troll during this... Mwahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Hear ye, hear ye! The Utterly Fabulous Z dost not owneth Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any wayeth, shape-eth, or formeth!

Short chappie ahead!

* * *

><p>Demigod dreams are not fun. And flashbacks are even worse. For me, at least.<p>

_It was raining the day my mother died and my father took me. It was before my powers awakened and I got my scythe. _

_We were walking past an alley and a man attacked us. My mother told me to run. I didn't want to go. I hid behind a trashcan, and watched as the man beat my mom. He took out a crude knife and slit her throat. I screamed. The man came closer to me. "Be a good little demigod and don't fight back." He chuckled. __His knife was at my throat when another man came into the alley. _

_He was wearing a pinstriped suit, spiked black hair, and he had my gold eyes. I felt like I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't remember._

"_Stay. Away. From. My. Daughter. Cyclops." The pinstriped man growled. The other man ran in fear before turning into gold powder. The pinstriped man turned to me. "Archaía Fýlax, my, you have grown. Do you remember me? Think back to your fourth birthday."_

_I had searched through my memories. The man had been at my birthday party. He had given me a hair clip_ (which turned out to be Enίai)_. He said it would protect me. I never took it off. The rest was a blur._

* * *

><p>And there we go! A long chapter must be countered by a short one!<p>

Sorry, this is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written... But never fear, my good readers! This is the only chapter that will be this short! Hopefully...

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own zip of PJatO... :(

* * *

><p>When I awaken, I'm in a cot. My head throbs uncontrollably. I partially sit up to see a boy all dressed in black standing next to me. "You shouldn't get up." He warns, but I ignore him and sit up anyways. That's when my headache slams my skull. I double over, clutching my head.<p>

"Told you. Chiron, she's up!" The boy yells. Chiron comes into the room.

"Nico, you are free to leave." Chiron states. The Nico kid leaves. I sigh and rub my temples.

"Well, I sort of made a deal with Brother... I mean Zeus, that I have to stay here for a year. If I fail, I get tortured, if I succeed, my slate gets cleaned. And I have nowhere to stay." I groan.

"Your mother was a descendant of Poseidon, was she not? You'll stay in Cabin 3. Hopefully, you don't kill your cabinmate." Chiron scratches the back of his neck.

My eyes widen. "You're making me bunk with _Percy?!_ That is the worst idea EVER!" I exclaim. Chiron sighs.

"Off you go. Remember, the gods are watching you, Miss Fýlax." Chiron stands me up and I trudge off to the cabin. I open the door and find the person I hate most there.

"Don't you dare say anything. It wasn't my choice." I growl and flop onto the bed farthest away from Percy.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asks. I hiss at him.

"Stupid bet. My mom was a descendant of Poseidon. I really hate you." I summarize.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" I roll my eyes.

"Long story. And I'm not allowed to tell you, ignorant godling. I don't even want to." I shove my hand into my pocket and pull out my phone. I had previously hacked it, and now monsters can't track the signal it gives off.

"Put that away! You're going to attract monsters with that!" Percy spazzes. I roll my eyes.

"I've hacked it, Fish Food. It can't give off the signal that attracts monsters. Unlike most demigods, I actually use my brain and experiment with things, such as nectar smoothies, teleportation, burger-cannons, talking to dead people before they die, etc… etc…" I smart-aleck back.

"Did you say teleportation? I wanna try!" Percy exclaims. I walk up to him and give him a hard punch in the in the arm.

"No." I grumble. I retreat back to the bed I had claimed earlier. Oh boy.

* * *

><p>Mmm Mmm smoothie.<p>

Oh Hello there! This story currently has one read. No reviews... :(

How does one go about beta-ing?

Do stories have to be beta'd?

THERE IS AN ACTUAL PLOT LINE TO THIS STORY. I REPEAT. THERE IS AN ACTUAL PLOT LINE TO THIS STORY.

I've got good mojo today, so that's why I'm updating so much.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *eats sandwich* I own nada. Except my OC. Forgot to mention that last chapter... oops.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, I hear a bell and Percy jumps up excitedly. "Yes!" He exclaims.<p>

"What's so great about a bell?" I ask annoyedly. Percy gasps.

"You mean you don't know about the capture the flag games that are super awesome? That's just rough." Percy half-explains, grabbing his pen-sword and running out the door. "Come on!"

I get up, stick my hands in my hoodie pocket, and shuffle out the door. I smile psychotically under my hood. "Oh this'll be fun. No one'll know if I use a tad of my powers." I look up at the sky. "This isn't to 'lengthen' my allotted time. It's capture the flag." I murmur.

I take Enίai out of my hair and keep it in my hand. I'll use it when needed. Aka during the game.

I swing Enίai, freezing time, and walk over to where the campers are headed. I unfreeze time when I get there, making it appear that I teleported. Percy runs up to me, out of breath. "How'd you do that?"

I decide to play it dumb. "Do what?" I ask, leaning against Enίai in its sword form (Forgot to mention that… Oops…).

"Get here before everyone else! Including the Stoll brothers! They're the fastest runners in the camp!" Percy breathes heavily.

"Me to know, you _not_ to find out." I sneer.

Chiron comes in front of the swarm of godlings… and me. "Greetings campers. As you may know, we have a capture the flag tournament going on today. We also have a new camper. Please welcome Archaía Fýlax, descendant of Poseidon." Chiron pauses and there is a massive welcome. I shrug.

"Blue team will be the Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Apollo cabins. Red team will be the Demeter, Athena, Ares, Hecate, and Iris cabins. You have three minutes to hide your flag. Begin!" Chiron announces.

The two teams separate into huddles. "Where are we going to hide the flag?" Some Apollo camper asks.

"Leave it to me." Percy grabs the flag. "I know where to hide it."

As Percy runs off to hide the flag, the rest of us on the blue team start making a plan. "So, who's getting the other flag?" A Hermes kid asks.

"We need someone who can avoid can the Hecate kids' magic, the Ares kids, and the Athena kids' traps." A Hephaestus kid explains.

"I'll do it." I volunteer. The entire huddle falls silent, staring at me.

"You? You're a newbie, hon. Never even been on a quest. You're probably not even good. I'll go, save you from embarrassment." An Aphrodite girl suggests across the huddle. I storm up to her, Enίai at her throat.

"What's your name?" I growl.

"Drew… Tanaka…" She whimpers.

"Listen, Drew Tanaka. I don't like spoiled brats, nor 'popular' scum. Thus, you are a stain on my favorite shirt, a chipped nail, a split end, an empty bottle of perfume, a lousy, giant, zit. Don't ever bad-mouth me again, or I will not hesitate to break into the Aphrodite cabin and ruin all of your 'beauty products'. Got it?" I hiss. Drew gulps. "Good." I turn to the rest of the huddle.

"I'll get the flag. I'm going to need a distraction." I order.

"We'll do it!" Two Hermes kids grin. Connor and Travis, I guess.

"Great. Just keep them busy. I'll do my thing, and the game won't even last five minutes." I smirk darkly.

"Three minutes are up! Campers, on your mark, get set, go!" Chiron sets off a magic firecracker, signaling the start of the game.

Once everyone is within the woods, I split from the pack that is the blue team. Once I get far away enough, I morph Enίai back into a scythe and swing it. Time stops and I race to find the flag. I find it below a tree, Annabeth and several other Athena hiding around it, ready to ambush any unsuspecting blue team member.

I write 'Sorry not sorry, Annabeth. Too little too late, I'm afraid. See you next time. ~ Archaía Fýlax' before running back to the blue team's side and unfreezing time.

"Told you it would take less than five minutes." I hold up the flag triumphantly. The entire blue team cheers.

I feel something curl around my leg and I look down. A snake with its fangs bared about to strike. It bites my ankle and the venom gets into my veins.

The world spins threateningly, the other campers crowding around me. The world slowly darkens, eventually going black.

* * *

><p>You all must hate me right about now...<p>

Well, that is the downside to being a troll, like the great Uncle Rick (who I am actually not related to).

You should expect to see some Insanity Fanfiction that I am co-writing with havarti2 on their account sometime soon (hopefully...) and on mine (hopefully...).

REVIEWS KEEP ME UPDATING, PEEPS!

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *riding on a unicorn* I DO NOT OWN PJATO OR DUMBLEDORE!

* * *

><p>I'm standing on a bunch of creamy-yellow clouds and they're the only scenery for as far as I can see. The edges of my vision are blurry, but I can see a woman, with rusty-brown hair in ringlets, sea-green eyes shining, clothed in a white lacy dress.<p>

She's holding her hand out to me, as if she's wanting me to take it and join her.

I look at her hand and reach out to take it. But once my hand is a millimeter away, I hear a voice.

"If you go with Mommy, you can't go back to the nice horsey-man and the nice big kids."

I turn around and see a little girl. She has blue-black hair pulled into pigtail-braids and her gold eyes are shining. "You… you're me, aren't you? Me from the past?" I ask.

The little girl - me - nods. "Are you going to go with Mommy, or stay with the nice people?" She asks innocently.

I look at my past self for a moment. I think about what Past-Me said.

Going with Mom, it means I'm going to die.

Staying with the people, it means I'm going to live.

Stay or go.

Life or death.

"I've made my decision. I'm going to…"

And then my phone rings. Past-Me looks at my pocket. "Do you need to get that?" She asks.

I shrug and pull the offending device out of my pocket. 'Unknown Number', it reads. I pick up the call. "Hello?"

"Dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right." A voice tells me.

"Who is this?" I ask, very confused.

"Why, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, of course. I do not see how my speech managed to get through your Muggle device, but it has and it applies to your situations ahead. Good day." And with that, Dumbledore hangs up.

I stare at my phone in shock and amazement.

"So? Who was it?" Past-Me asks.

"Apparently, it was Dumbledore." I reply.

An awkward silence hangs in the air for a moment.

"So what do you choose?" Past-Me asks.

"I'm going to stay at camp. I have a premonition that something bad is going to happen, and I'm going to have to be there when it happens. Tell Mom… I love her and I miss her." I turn back to face my mom, but she's gone.

"Excellent choice." I turn to face Past-Me, and she's gone too. All that's left is a set of wooden double doors.

I walk towards them. I place my hands on the doors and push them. They swing silently open. I step through into a burst of brilliant, golden, dazzling radiance. I feel my heartbeat, again and again.

So I was dead during that… encounter.

I was actually dead.

My second chance starts now.

* * *

><p>And that's all I got... for now.<p>

If any one can spot the reference in chappie two, they get a dedication!

R&R (REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I-ay ont-day own-ay ercy-Pay ackson-Jay

* * *

><p>I open my eyes slowly, feeling eye gunk stuck to my eyelids. Eww. I lift my head up slightly to see a boy with golden-blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin sitting fussing with some medical equipment… aka trying to stuff a jar with cotton balls and re-rolling a thing of gauze.<p>

I groan and the boy looks up. "Oh! You're awake! You didn't have a pulse for a few minutes… we'd thought we'd lost you. Here, have this, only a cap full. My name's Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin." Will hands me a canteen.

I prop myself up and drink a swig. It's nectar, but it tastes like something I haven't had since my mom was alive: Jello drink. I down the entire cap full. "Actually, I was dead. Sort of."

Will looks at me like I'd just told him that I met The Doctor. I have, but I'll save that story for another time. "Really? What happened?"

"There was nothing but creamy-yellow clouds as far as I could see. My… mom…" I choke up a little on 'mom'. "Was there, and she held out her hand. I was going to take it, but then I heard a voice. Turns out, it was Past-Me, and she/I told me/myself something. Then she/I made me/myself choose." I pause to breathe. "I was about to make my decision when my phone rang. Surprisingly, limbo has some fantastic cell reception. The caller was Dumbledore who gave me a piece of advice/omen. I then made my choice to stay alive and walked out of some ancient wooden double doors. And here I am."

Will's jaw dropped a good three inches. I sit up fully and my head throbs. "Head rush… whoa." I tilt to the side and Will catches me.

"Take it easy. I'll go get Chiron. Stay put." Will lays me back on the bed and leaves the infirmary quickly.

A person enters the infirmary a few minutes later. The person is a young girl of no older than five, her body is shimmering and translucent, as if she were a dream. She's wearing a pale pink tattered dress, scuffed baby-blue Mary-Janes, white knee socks with frilled tops. Her hair is so blonde, it looks white in some places. Her violet eyes shine with a hidden light. I gasp. It… it can't be…

Xylia.

My precious little girl.

My ray of hope. The only one who brought a smile to my face.

My little light in the darkness that was my life with my dad, his demigod army, the monsters he controlled. She is… was… my favorite demigod. She never told anyone who her godly parent was. Except me. Her mother is… was… Makaria, goddess of blessed death.

That's how it was.

A blessed death.

It was like losing my mom all over again. The agony I felt was unbearable, my world came crashing down and burning; with me still inside it. I took my infuriation out on everyone and everything.

But now, either I'm dying, hallucinating, or she's still alive; somewhere, possibly alone, possibly frightened, wanting my protection.

"Archy? Where are you? I'm scared…" Shimmer-Xylia cries out. I can hear the panic in her voice.

I reach out to grab Shimmer-Xylia's hand, but she disappears. I sit in astonishment and sorrow. Tears threaten to spill, but I force them away.

Chiron enters the infirmary, an unreadable expression on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I've definitely felt better." I grumble.

Chiron nods. "We nearly had to make a burial shroud for you. Your heart had stopped beating for at least three minutes, and your breathing had slowed down so that Will could barely trace it." He explains solemnly.

I push myself to a sitting position. "I am not going to lie around here all week/day/however long I'm supposed to be in here." I huff and swing my legs over the side of the bed in an attempt to stand. I find that my ankle is wrapped in gauze and an Ace bandage. "Well, isn't that fun." I remark sarcastically and look around for a pair of crutches; because there is no way in Tartarus I am hobbling.

I spot the crutches I was looking for and reach for them, only to have them just out of my reach.

Well, crab.

I hop over to them and then crutch my way back to the Poseidon cabin, leaving a shocked Chiron in my wake.

I pretend to ignore all of the people who rush up to me asking if I'm alright and how I'm still alive. Keyword: pretend. It feels kinda nice to have **people** all around me, not monsters like when I lived with the _thing _that was my father.

Secretly, I want the attention. When I was little, I was ignored in school. By other students, their parents, even the teachers! When I did get noticed, it was the other students picking on me because my eyes are gold. Didn't matter what age they were, they all did it at some point. I was so sick and tired of it that one day, that fateful day…

* * *

><p>Sorry about no updates for so long! Lots of stuff has been happening so quickly! I switched to private school, snowed in, break, Dad's birthday, etc... etc... So I need at least six OCs for an upcoming bit in a later chappie! PM me ideas! If I don't get your input, this won't be as fun! Reviews make me update faster! Flashback chappie next!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer! I do not own PJO! If I did, I would have made Leo have a happy past! On with the flashback! Don't forget to submit OCs!

* * *

><p><em>It was sixth grade. Most of the kids went back to ignoring me after elementary school. But my main tormentor, Evan, wouldn't stop. So right before finals, he stomped up to where I was about to sit down in the lunch room and pulled the chair out from under me, causing me to fall and nearly spill my open lunchbox all over the cafeteria floor. <em>

_"Oops, I didn't see you there. Maybe you should wear brighter clothes so I can see you." He taunted. I never wore bright clothes after my mom died. Everybody knew that. _

_"Stop it Evan." I growled. I pulled the chair out of his grasp and sat down, undoing the lid of a container holding broccoli. _

_Evan looked at my choice of lunch. Broccoli, coleslaw, a sliced kiwi, a thermos of lentil soup, and a small cup of rice pudding. "You eat that stuff? That's nasty! The trash has better food in it! You should eat that instead!" Evan harassed me. _

_Without turning around, I snapped back, "Well, if you proclaim inedible objects and bits of discarded nourishment have the necessary elements for consumption, why don't you eat it yourself? Besides, the food I consume enables my intellectual capabilities to greatly surpass much of the schools, even more so of your own. I highly suggest you walk away before this progresses into a fight. I know that you prefer using your fists to communicate over verbally expressing yourself, as the only thing that comes out of your mouth is codswallop." _

_Evan stepped back, stunned as that is the most I had ever said in school, then got into a sloppy fighting position before unleashing the most overused middle school 'insult'. It actually insulted me though, because it hurt me so much to remember. "Yeah, well, your mom!" His voice rose in volume quite quickly._

_As soon as those four words escaped his lips, I was standing. My eyes narrowed under my hood. I turned around slowly. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." I growled quietly, walking around my chair to face him. _

_"What'd you say, little freak?" Evan taunted. Moments later, I was eye-to-eye with him, fury flickering wildly in my eyes. _

_"I said. DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" My voice resonated through the cafeteria as I smashed my fist into Evan's nose as hard as I could. _

_My singular action sent the entire lunchroom into an uproar. I ended up getting expelled for sending my ex-tormentor to the hospital with a broken nose and two knocked-out teeth, but it was worth it. _

_No one messed with me after that, at least until eighth grade when some jerks tried shoving me into a trashcan in an alley behind the school. But that was a different story._

* * *

><p>So, it's short, I know. But it's an important bit of background. So… OCs. I need them!<p>

Review. It's as simple as that. It takes under two minutes to say what you think, I mean seriously. Guys, just leave a review. You review me, I review you.


End file.
